


The Elves' Story

by Jasper6509



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasper6509/pseuds/Jasper6509
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elves are captured and taken to Mordor. This is their story on how they survived. (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Estella and Únuk are mine.
> 
> *I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LOTR CHARACTERS!

 

The elves' story:

Captured

Little Estella was chasing a young robin around the garden. Her home was Rivendell and she lived there with her parents Elrond and Celebrían. Watching the robin dart up into a tree, Estella decided to follow it. Halfway up the tree Estella saw a sight that made her freeze in fear. Orcs! There was a huge mass of orcs heading towards her home. Maneuvering down the tree, she ran over to her parents frantically.

"Ada, Nana…there are orcs coming towards us…a huge army," she shouted fearfully. Elrond held onto his daughter and looked over to his wife.

"Celebrían gather the warriors…we must fight to defend our home," Elrond told her. She went to gather their troops and within moments every elf was ready to face the orcs.

Estella hid in the highest tower of the last homely house along with the other children. The elves could see the mass of orcs coming their way. The orcs stopped their advance and the leader of the group, Únuk, walked up to Elrond.

"What are you doing here creature of Mordor," Elrond asked venomously.

"We come in service to the dark lord…he commands us to capture your entire worthless race," Únuk said evilly.

"We will not surrender ourselves to you spawn of Mordor," Elrond declared.

"Are you sure," Únuk asked tauntingly. A large bird swooped up to the last homely house and came down holding a terrified Estella in its talons.

"Or would you rather watch me kill this child? I believe she is yours correct," the orc commander asked evilly. Dropping his weapon, Elrond commanded his troops.

"Drop your weapons and do as they say," Elrond said to his people. Únuk smiled victoriously as the elves dropped their weapon and held their hands upon their heads in a gesture of surrender. He knew that the eleven lord would not risk the child's life…that is why they were a weak race.

"Fire," Únuk commanded his troops. The elves watched as the orcs fired at them and up at the tower where the children were hiding and then the dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Separate the children from the adults and load them onto the carts," Únuk commanded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elrond woke groggily to the sound of marching. He couldn't see and realized that a burlap sack had been placed over his head. Memory came to him quickly and he grimaced. He shouldn't have given up like that! Elrond just hoped that the orcs had not captured anymore of the elves. He tried to move but found that his hands and feet were tightly bound. He tried to wriggle free of his restraints.

"Do not struggle Lord Elrond…they have bond us with great care," a voice to his left said. Elrond was shocked. The orcs couldn't have…

"I'm guessing you're surprised to hear my voice…well don't be because they captured all of Lothlorien and Mirkwood as well," the voice said.

"King Thranduil…how is that possible," Elrond addressed his friend.

"The orcs…they came to our homes and threatened the lives of the younglings if we did not surrender. Then they hit us with poison darts which knocked us unconscious," Thranduil explained.

"Where are they taking us," Elrond asked.

"Mordor I assume. They did say Sauron wanted us brought to him," Thranduil answered. Elrond and Thranduil stiffened. Darkness, evil and despair surrounded them. That could only mean one thing…they had arrived at Mordor. The carts stopped abruptly.

"Get the adults and children separated now and count up our stock…he'll want to know how many pets we've brought him," Únuk commanded his hoard. Elrond and Thranduil were pulled roughly by the other adult elves. They could hear the small whimpers of the children nearby. The Witch king stepped up to Únuk.

"Put the younglings in the cabin and the adults in the fields; what is our number of stock," the nazgul asked. "We have 150 each of male and female adults and 50 each of male and female children," Únuk answered.

The elves had been separated into children in the east and adults in the west. The adult elves were moved to the assembly fields and the children were moved to a barren, cramped and run-down cabin. The nazgul addressed the elves with his chilling voice, easily heard by every elf no matter how far away.

"You are here as slaves vermin! Those of you in the west will work in the assembly fields making our weapons. Those of you in the east will be sold as slaves to other countries. Enjoy your one night of rest," the Witch king said evilly.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Comforting Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elves are captured and taken to Mordor. This is their story on how they survived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LOTR CHARACTERS!
> 
> *Estella belongs to me!

Comforting Conversations

AT THE CABIN…

Estella sniffled as the tears slipped from her face. Around her, the other children were crying as well. Why had this happened? Why were they going to be used as slaves? Where were their parents? She felt as though they had done something to deserve this horrible fate brought upon them. She had been so caught up in her own sorrow she had not heard the soft voice behind her.

"What did you say," she softly asked the mysterious voice.

"I said you shouldn't cry…we'll get out of here soon…I can tell," the voice said. Estella turned around and was face to face with a young elven boy. He had blonde hair and striking blue eyes.

He, like all of the elves, was wearing a dirty white shirt and worn brown leggings. Why the orcs had clothes ready for them was beyond her. But right now Estella was only focused on the young elf in front of her.

"How can you be so sure? The orcs have brought us into their territory…we are theirs to command…and you believe we'll get out of here," Estella screamed at the youth.

"All I'm saying M'lady is that you shouldn't give into despair just yet. Ilúvatar would not allow us to die here…we are his children," the boy said.

"Hebo estel Estella," the boy said. Startled, Estella addressed him sharply.

"What does that mean? How do you know my name," she asked. "Im Legolas Greenleaf. My father speaks very highly of you and your family. We were supposed to visit you in the summer but this happened," Legolas explained.

"'Hebo estel' is meant to give you hope Estella…pretty maidens like yourself shouldn't shed a single tear," Legolas confessed, blushing slightly. Estella turned around to hide her blushing face. Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, had just told her she was pretty…did he like her? Strengthened by her resolve she began to sing:

Hush, child  
The darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep

Guileless son,  
I'll shape your belief  
And you'll always know that your father's a thief  
And you won't understand the cause of your grief  
But you'll always follow the voices beneath

Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me

Guileless son,  
Your spirit will hate her  
The flower who married my brother the traitor  
And you will expose his puppeteer behavior  
For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty

Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me

Hush, child  
Darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep

Guileless son,  
Each day you grow older  
Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold  
For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul  
Will die in returning the birthright he stole

Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me

Hush, child  
The darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep

As she sang, Estella could hear the other children join in. Smiling to herself, she knew now that whatever trails they faced they would face them together.

IN THE FIELDS…

The adults heard the song of the children and worried. "Oh meleth nin…what could've caused Estella to sing such a song," Celebrían asked worried. Elrond hesitated befor answering his wife. "I don't know…but I hope whatever it is, it will be over soon," Elrond answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Únuk smiled contently. That song that the little ones sang had meant that their spirits could be broken…given time of course.

I used the song "Mordred's Lullaby" by Heather Dale because I thought it was somewhat fitting for the elven children to sing.

Elvish used:

Im=I'm

Hebo estel=Have Hope

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
